


I'm A Stitch Away

by awest000000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunkenness, Gift Fic, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well last night I found out I have to get married. Preferably before I’m 25.”<br/>The couple was silent until Eren snorted. “You? Get married? You’ve got to be kidding me.”<br/>“Shut up Eren. And no, I’m completely serious. I wish I wasn’t.”<br/>Eren elbowed him and said, “Well hey, we’re going to Vegas. Get some dude drunk off his ass and marry him then!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Stitch Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/gifts).



> This is a gift for emery! I hope you enjoy it! And I will try to post updates as often as I can!

Jean was bringing a piece of steak to his mouth when he noticed his parents staring at him. He glanced down at his suit and saw it was still in pristine condition. Maybe he had something on his face? “What are you guys staring at?” he asked.

It was Christmas Day and he was having dinner at his parent’s house. It was just the three of them and a couple workers - a maid and a chef. His father wiped his mouth and set his napkin beside his plate. “Jean… There’s something your mother and I would like to discuss with you.”

Jean was getting uncomfortable but nodded. His mother saw this and rushed to say, “But it’s nothing bad, dear, trust us. You aren't in trouble!”

His father began to talk again. “I’ll just get to the point. We’re worried about you.” Before Jean could protest, his father interrupted. “You’re almost 25 and you haven’t married yet. You do realize your predicament, don’t you?”

“What, that I might end up dying alone or something? Oh well, no one to use me for my money I suppose. How will I ever continue on?” he replied sarcastically.

“You don’t get that money unless you get married,” his father announced harshly.

The room was silent, uncomfortably so, until his mother broke it. “Your share of the company and the money with it is locked until you get married. Now, your father and I have taken into consideration your… preferences. As long as you have a child with your own blood in it, then they will be able to have their share of the trust as well.”

“If I’m gay, how will I be able to have a kid without adopting?” he retorted.

His dad was quick to jump on the answer. “Surrogate mother. There are plenty out there and I’m sure you could find one preferable to you and your future partner.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “Why I can’t I just go ahead and do that without getting married?”

Jean’s father’s eyes narrowed. “I will not have my grandchild grow up in a single parent household. It will be too stressful for you and may harm your child mentally or emotionally.”

“Fine, I’ll get married and have a kid,” Jean shrugged.

“Jean, honey,” his mother said gently, as if speaking to a baby animal, “you also have to stay married for ten years unless there is a legitimate reason for your divorce.”

“And if you divorce your spouse before you have a child or before the ten years, then you lose half your money. The other half goes to them.”

Jean’s eyes widened. “What?! That’s not fair! Why should they get half?”

“It’s the law, son. And it will stop you from recklessly marrying some idiot off the street. Now, I would like you to be married before you’re 25, but that is only in a little less than four months. I don’t want something as sacred as matrimony to be rushed. Give it some thought and start looking.” His parents went back to eating soon after.

Jean Kirschstein had to get married.

 

xXx

 

The next morning, he got up and groaned, thinking about the night before. He got ready for work; he was an accountant, learning how to be better at finances before taking over his dad’s company and earning money in the meantime. After pulling his tie closer to his neck and checking himself out one more time in the mirror, he made his way to the office.

When he arrived, Armin waved him over. “We’re still on for the trip, right?” he asked.

Jean nodded and replied, “Oh hell yeah lover boy. Who all is going again? You, me, your angry boyfriend, his sister, and Reiner?”

“Yep! I’m so excited! We’ll be by tomorrow morning to pick you up. Then we’re going to grab Reiner and head on our way.”

Just then, said angry boyfriend bursts in. “HEY HORSEFACE, YOU READY FOR VEGAS THIS WEEKEND???”

“You bet your boyfriend’s sweet ass I am Jaeger!” he replied with less enthusiasm.

“C’mon Jean you usually reply with more force than that when I insult you,” Eren complained.

He shrugs, looking down into his coffee. “Well last night I found out I have to get married. Preferably before I’m 25.”

The couple was silent until Eren snorted. “ _You_? Get _married_? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Shut up Eren. And no, I’m completely serious. I wish I wasn’t.”

Eren elbowed him and said, “Well hey, we’re going to Vegas. Get some dude drunk off his ass and marry him then!”

Jean glared at him before retorting, “If I divorce him before being married for ten years, I lose half the money in my account.”

“Oh. Tough shit man. Too bad you can’t find someone as perfect as Armin, huh?” he replied, while throwing his arm around the small blonde.

Armin quietly reprimanded him but it went unnoticed. “But no worries! As your best friend, I consider it my duty to find you a perfect man for you to marry!”

“You’re not my best friend--.”

“Ah! And here is the perfect man himself! Reiner, meet your betrothed, Jean Kirschstein!” Eren pulled the tall, muscular man over and shoved him into Jean.

“Sorry, Jean. I’m flattered, but I like guys taller than me,” he laughed.

Jean rolled his eyes. “Dude, I don’t want to marry your flamboyant ass. And guys taller than you? You’re 6’1’’. You’re not going to find anyone taller than you. At least, none as gay as you are.”

“That’s why we’re going to Vegas, isn’t it? And what’s this about you getting married?” he asked. After Jean repeated the story, Reiner began to laugh loudly. “Get someone drunk and marry them. It’s Las Vegas, I’m sure even you can manage it.”

“That’s what I said!” Eren exclaimed.

Jean shook his head and went to get started on work. Barely a day after Christmas, and people were already panicking about their money. On the bright side, the day went by incredibly fast and before he knew it, it was time for him to head home. He grabbed his paycheck and left. When he got home, he packed a few more items and placed everything by the door. He looked around his small, one bedroom apartment and sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad sharing it with someone.

 

xXx

 

The next morning, he was up at four, out of the shower by four fifteen, and ready to go by four thirty. Which was great, because that’s what time they arrived.

“Jean, come on, let’s go! We gotta pick up Reiner! Fresno is farther from Las Vegas than you think!” Eren yelled from over the phone.

“Hold your horses, I’m on my way down right now,” he grumbled.

Eren replied, “How am I supposed to hold my horses when you’re not down here?”

Jean groaned loudly. “Shut the fuck up, Jaeger.” He could hear him laughing over the phone and decided to hang up on him before they started fighting. The last thing he needed was to wake his neighbors at four thirty in the morning.

When he reached their car, a blue 2013 Toyota Highlander, they popped the back and let him put his stuff in. He was then pushed to the third row seating. “Hey, what gives! Why do I have to be back here?”

Armin, who was in the passenger seat, said, “It’ll be easier for Reiner to get in. Plus, Mikasa doesn’t want to sit next to you.”

Jean’s head whipped around to look at the black haired woman in question. “Why not?”

“Because you and Eren are going to pick fights and I don’t want to have to be annoyed by you sitting next to me. That, and your crush on me was kinda weird.”  
  
He threw his hands up as Eren began to pull away from the building. “That was in like, sixth grade! I was still questioning my sexuality!”

She merely shrugged and turned back around. Jean huffed and pulled out headphones. It was a six hour + trip from Fresno, CA to Las Vegas and there was no way he was staying awake through all of it. He had barely dozed off when a booming voice startled him. Fucking Reiner.

“Hey Eren, there’s no room back here!” he called.

The short man turned around in his seat and yelled, “Put it in the back seat with Jean.”

The next thing he knew, a two giant bags were tossed into his lap. “Ow! Motherfucker, that hurt!” he cursed. Jean shoved the bags off and onto the floor and other seat. “Why do you even need this much stuff? We’re only going to be there for a week.”

“Get over it, whiner,” Eren snarked.

Before Jean could make a come back, Reiner got in and replied, “You never know. It’s better to be safe than sorry, amiright?”

Eren interrupted and proclaimed, “You bitches ready for some Vegas?! I know I am!”

Jean returned to his music and relaxed again. All he wanted to do this week was forget about the fact that he had to give up his single life and just let loose. He slowly fell asleep, the sound of Reiner and Eren’s horrible singing leaking in through his headphones. At least it’s only six hours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://elephants-in-pajamas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
